Kathy
Cathy '''(commonly known as '''Mom) is the mother of Timmy and Samantha. She appeared in A Day With Mom and A Day at the Park. She is portrayed by Brandon Rogers. Biography A Day With Mom Cathy walks into Timmy's room where he's watching gay pornography. She tells Timmy to clean his room by saying that his room is not going to clean itself & calls the gay pornography videos ‘workout videos’. Downstairs, Cathy tells her children to gather their things as they’re leaving the house. Cathy walks past Donna as they leave & tells her her tulips looks nice, in the car, she calls Donna a bitch. Cathy throws a ball for Timmy, telling him he's her champ. However, on the phone to her friend, Nancy, she tells her he sucks. In the shop, Cathy sings a little song about shopping, Cathy turns around, telling Timmy to repeat himself. Cathy finds balloons which she finds adorable, she picks them up. Cathy hits Timmy, telling him to shape up, telling him he's going to live with Grandpa who is horny. Cathy grabs Timmy, & whispers ‘you are the cumshot I should have swallowed’. Cathy tells inanimate objects to get out of her way when she walks through the store, as she is a mother making a difference. Cathy grabs the microphone, telling Timmy to come to the front of the store. Cathy realizes she has lost the baby, which is shown to be between the automatic doors as it closes on its head. Cathy tells Timmy to grab the bags, to which he backchats to. He spits something at Cathy, which she instantly realizes to be vodka. Cathy starts cooking, where she finds a cup of coffee, she drinks it, the coffee starts to make her more energetic. Cathy throws paper plates onto the table, and hands out dinner. Cathy says that there is enough time to buy everything for tomorrow, she returns to the store. As Cathy leaves the house she calls Donna a bitch. At the store, Cathy rolls, saying it is faster. Cathy darts around looking for tampons. Cathy picks up chips and places them where her baby is and swaps them. Cathy tells Timmy she needs to defecate, which when she does comes out as a transparent liquid. Cathy thinks she left the items on the roof. She stops the car abruptly & the child comes down onto the bonnet. Timmy spits more vodka, Cathy asks for it in her mouth. Cathy drinks more coffee, making her madder. She says they should buy more items. As she leaves, Donna throws something at Cathy, narrowly missing her. Cathy throws a ball right at Timmy's face. Cathy calls Timmy a shithead. Cathy rolls through the store, claiming she's going to sue them. Timmy gets into the car and drives away. As they run, Cathy asks for Timmy to slow down. Two people watch them, saying how sad it is that she's there every day. When the camera returns, Cathy is shown to be possibly homeless and finds another 'cup of coffee', which in reality is coffee in a heroin needle. A Day at the Park Coffee is being made for Cathy by Timmy at 12:01 AM. Cathy awakens to Timmy, saying that she's going to chaperone him on his first field trip. Cathy realizes the time is four hours late. Panicking, Cathy gets through her morning duties, she brushes her teeth, gets Samantha up, gets breakfast done & has a quick PTA (Pits, Tits, Ass) shower. In the car, Cathy speeds, where George is inside the car, Cathy is revealed to be George's daughter. Cathy points out Elmer to George, & calls him a hippie. Cathy tells Timmy to play with his friends. Cathy returns to find Helen Brownstein gripping Timmy. Helen & Cathy get into a fight, Timmy runs away. Cathy starts screaming while looking for Timmy. She goes to Elmer and orders him to find Timmy. Cathy wonders through the park asking random strangers. Cathy flies onto the table that Bryce Tankthrust's company is having a picnic at, Cathy starts beating Bryce with her child. Trivia *Cathy is Mexican. *She dropped out of college. *She washes dishes in her sleep, as mentioned in Concerned Mother. Category:A Day With Mom Category:A Day at the Park Category:Characters Category:Deuteragonist